parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Magic AMV
This is an Animation Music Video (AMV) for "Black Magic" by Little Mix. This music video features different witches, female wizards, and other female magic users from different movies, cartoons, video games, and anime. Gallery Sabrina Spellman Animated.jpg|Sabrina Spellman Atsuko Kagari.png|Atsuko Kagari Marcella.png|Marcella Cho-chang1.jpg|Cho Chang Doremi Harukaze.png|Doremi Harukaze NewDawnHQ.png|Dawn Kiki-1.png|Kiki Hermione-Granger-harry-potter-18062503-959-1280.jpg|Hermione Granger Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy Lotte arte oficial.png|Lotte Jannson Sucy arte oficial.png|Sucy Manbavaran Hazuki Fujiwara.png|Hazuki Fujiwara Aiko Senoo.png|Aiko Senoo Hazel1.png|Hazel F069D20D-CF1F-47F2-AB41-4F4E8A2FED19.png|Lucinda Download-1553907428.jpg|Lily Enid.png|Enid Rosita.png|Rosita Lavender.png|Lavender Posie.png|Posie Alex-Russo-alex-russo-16110429-427-640.jpg|Alex Russo Onpu Segawa.png|Onpu Segawa Momokonorm.png|Momoko Asuka Hana Makihatayama.png|Hana Makihatayama 205873.jpg|Potpourri 29E85290-3D93-4852-8773-4AA9DA230F8B.jpeg|Evie 280D8B76-51E6-4796-BEDD-8DC9DE162F01.png|Susie Pop Harukaze.png|Pop Harukaze 7B50E8B3-44CF-4B1F-B91F-8FF9B6AD637C.jpeg|Mary Smith 922B1D41-2694-4D7E-8812-D4EC38C5ECE5.png|Louise Phoebe Ravenson.jpeg|Phoebe Ravenson Marnie4.jpg|Marnie Piper The_Owl_House_-_Luz.png|Luz Lyrics All the girls on the block knocking at my door! Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more! Is your lover playing on your side? Said he loves you but he ain't got time Here's the answer Come and get it at a knocked down price, hey! Full of honey just to make him sweet Crystal balling just to help him see What he's been missing So come and get it while you still got time, hey! Get your boy on his knees And repeat after me, say Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, One drop should be enough. Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic (And it's called Black Magic) Take a sip of my secret potion, One taste and you'll be mine. It's a spell that can't be broken It'll keep you up all night Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic (And it's called Black Magic) If you're looking for Mr. Right Need that magic to change him over night Here's the answer Come and get it while you still got time, hey! Get your boy on his knees And repeat after me, say Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, One drop should be enough. Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic (And it's called Black Magic) Take a sip of my secret potion, One taste and you'll be mine. It's a spell that can't be broken It'll keep you up all night Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic (And it's called Black Magic) All the girls on the block knocking at my door! (I got the recipe) Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more! (Now you belong to me) All the girls on the block knocking at my door! (I got the recipe) Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more! (Now you belong to me) Take a sip from my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, One drop should be enough. Boy, you belong to me I got the recipe. And it's called, and it's called, and it's called Black Magic! Take a sip of my secret potion, One taste and you'll be mine. It's a spell that can't be broken It'll keep you up all night Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe and it's called Black Magic (And it's called Black Magic) Falling in love, hey! Falling in love, oh! Falling in love, hey! Falling in love Falling in love, hey! Falling in love, oh! Falling in love, hey! Falling in love Magic Category:AMVs Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos